Lost in the Midnight Sun
by AimeeLauren
Summary: Since the Cullens left things changed, Bella grew in more ways than one, humans and vampires lived as one, and now Bella worked at the biggest vampire hotel in America. Little did she know her past would come back to haunt her. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone... This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with me :)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters. I envy you .

Warning: Don't like Jasper/Bella? Don't read. Don't like lemons? Don't read. Don't like swearing? Once again, do NOT read.

Read and review please, much love

Chapter one: Midnight sun.

Bella POV:

"All my life I wanted to be somebody, and here I am! I know what I've got and there ain't nobody gonna take it away from me!"

I turned on my iPod and it blared out Suzi Quatro, one of my favourite singers. So while singing along to Suzi I tied back my short dark hair and pulled on my old battered Doc Martens before trudging down the stairs to see Lauren slouched on the couch with a blanket around her and her head in her hands. I failed to keep a straight face.

"Tough night?"

"Fuck off" she mumbled behind her hands and I smirked.

"Coffee?" she hummed in response then met me in the kitchen, I poured her a cup of coffee and grabbed a slice of toast before kissing Lauren's cheek and heading off to work.

I had been working in the hotel 'Midnight sun' for nearly a year now. Midnight sun was the largest vampire hotel in America. (_Yeah EVERYONE knows about vampires now mmkayy?_) And it was my job to answer any calls from the customers already in the hotel or people wanting to stay here. Thankfully I didn't stand out too much in the hotel, as everyone wore the same type of things and had similar styles. The main thing I did stand out for, being human. The hotel was run by vampires and nearly all employees were vamps too. I was an exception as Aro had become very close friends with Charlie after meeting at the police station when his daughter ran away.

Life was a lot easier these days, vampires and humans lived side by side, after the Cullens left vampires started to reveal theirselves. Shockingly, people didn't seem to worried about being surrounded by blood suckers. One thing was put into action though. A treaty. Vampires and humans could live in harmony, but if a vampire kills a human, they would no longer be welcome. When the treaty was enforced all I thought of was the Cullens, and what they would think of it.

It has been 3 years since the Edward and his family left, and honestly, I didn't miss him as much as I thought I would. If I had to be truthful, I'll admit that I missed him for a while. But after my 19th birthday I decided to move on and I made an effort with my life. I'm 21 now and the Cullens probably wouldn't recognise me if they saw me now. Since they left I changed a whole lot. I cut my long, mud-brown hair short nd dyed it jet black. I also wore make up now and wore clothes that Alice would maybe approve of, if they were pink.

I missed Alice a whole lot, she was my best friend and I thought of her everyday wondering what she would look like now considering I hadn't seen her since my 18th birthday party. Where everything took a turn for the worst.

After the Cullens had left, I realized something I should have known before. Jasper couldn't control himself, it wasn't his fault. Not only did he have to deal with his own bloodlust, but he felt the rest of the families bloodlust too. As if that wasn't bad enough, I was Edward's "singer" which would be like rubbing salt in the wound.

As I stepped into work I weaved through the crowds, the only downfall to working here was the crowds. The hotel was so popular people were booking rooms for next year to make sure there would be enough room. Then you would get the people that were rolling in money that could walk in, click their fingers and get one of the best rooms in the place.

I sat myself down behind the main reception desk, and leaned back. I had the urge to close my eyes, for some reason I didn't manage to sleep very well last night. I figured that I'd be able to have a little nap before the day officially started. Where the phone would ring every two seconds for bookings and queries. I closed my eyes and was slowly nodding off when the phone began to ring. I glared at it before picking up the reciever.

"Hello?" I sighed as I heard another customer wanting a cancelation. We were losing customers a lot this weekend, I was starting to wonder what was going on.

I listened as the man on the end, who sounded very gay, made up a lame excuse for cancelling.

"That's no problem Sir. Thank you for calling. Goodbye" I slammed the phone down and balled my fists in my hair.

"Everything okay, Bella?" I looked up to see my boss, Aro smiling at me.

"Another cancellation" I rolled my eyes and he sighed.

"I don't know what's happening with everyone. Why is my business turning to shit?" His shoulders dropped, his eyes full with hurt.

"It'll be okay, Aro. Trust me, things can only go up from here!" I patted his back with my hand and the hurt in his eyes faded a little bit.

"Thank you" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I nodded as he turned and walked away.

I managed to get my lunch break early and spent it drinking coffee and sugary foods to try and wake me up a bit. Sad to say, it didn't work.

The phone never stopped ringing and I was starting to get a headache. People booking, cancelling, asking about the hotel and then there were the prank calls.

I tapped my fingers against the wooden desk staring at the clock. 15 minutes until I could go home and relax.

I put my head down on the desk and closed my eyes. Thinking of going back to bed and having a long was until I was very rudely interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

I groaned and lifted my head up to see a tall man, with blonde hair that passed his ears. His eyes were covered by a pair of dark sunglasses. As I was studying his face he began to smirk. I narrowed my eyes, thinking that we had met somewhere. My thoughts were confirmed as he removed his glasses, I shook my head. His brow furrowed in confusion.

_No... It couldn't be..._

_It couldn't be.. But it was_..

"Something wrong ma'am?"

_Jasper_.

A/N: Sooo Jasper's back! what do you think so far? Review please :) Next chapter will be up shortly. Much love xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To answer a question I got in a review - Bella has changed an awful lot over the past years so Jasper doesn't recognise her.

Disclaimer: do not own twilight or any characters unfortunately.

Chapter 2: Remember me.

I must have been staring for too long as he cleared his throat again and asked if I was okay.

_Am I okay? _

I searched his eyes for recognition of me, but they held nothing but confusion and concern.

I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, may I help you Sir?"

I looked down at the computer to keep from distracting myself.

"Yes please darlin', I've come to get the card for my room."

I looked up at him and nodded, wondering who had got the room for him as I was the only person that confirmed the bookings and I knew I hadn't spoken to him.

I handed him the card for his room and watched and he strutted across the room and out of the door just as Aro poked his head around the corner.

"Want me to drive you home Bell?" He asked politely.

"Sure" I smiled as he waited for me to get my jacket.

Whenever Aro offered me a ride, I always accepted. I could never turn down a ride in the Aston Martin.

We were quiet on the drive home, and for that I was thankful, my head was pounding and I could still hear the constant ringing in my ears.

Aro dropped me off right outside my door and waited until I got inside before he left.

As I walked into the living room I saw Lauren was still in the same place, on the couch, except this time she was asleep. I smiled and put a blanket over the top of her. She looked like an angel when she was sleeping, but I knew different.

I walked into the kitchen and made myself some coffee and headed upstairs to my room.

Laying on my bed, staring at the off-white ceiling, my thoughts drifted back to Jasper.

_Why had he come back? _

_Did this mean all of them were back here?_

_Would I be able to cope if they _were_ here?_

My head started to pound, thinking was something I avoided lately, it was better to ignore things than to overthink them.

I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep, the sounds around me fading and a world of slumber encases me.

For the first night in years, I had a dreamless sleep. But like nearly every other morning, I was awoken by Lauren jumping on my bed.

I mumbled to let her know that I was awake, but she didn't stop.

"C'mon lazy ass! We have to go soon!" Lauren was always lively in the morning. I was the complete opposite. Unfortunately today she was more excited than usual as we were going to see her family today.

"Go get me some coffee, I'll be down in a minute" I mumbled under my pillow.

"You better be" I heard her muffled voice as she walked down the stairs.

Lauren was someone that you didn't want to mess with, so I knew better than to go against her.

I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth and hair. I put on a pair of ripped jeans and a black tee, paired with my black converse, the finishing touches were mascara and eyeliner.

As I walked into the college I was greated with Lauren holding my drink. I smiled at her, took it from her and slowly sipped it.

She waited patiently for me to finish then walked with me to her car. I was looking forward to seeing Lauren's family, mainly because they were kind to me and treated me like part of the family. In my eyes they were like parents to me.

I watched the trees zooming by as Lauren broke the speed limit. Another little problem when she's excited about something, the law _doesn't_ stand a chance.

As we approached the house I could see Lauren's dad, Tim and her little sister, Grace outside.

As soon as we got out of the car Grace came running up to us, hugging our knees.

I bent down and picked her up before walking into the house with her and saying a quiet hello to Tim. Lauren's mum, Emma was in the kitchen making Grace some breakfast when Lauren practically attacked her.

"Calm down honey" she giggled then come and gave me a hug.

"Did she wake you up again?" she looked at my eyes.

I nodded and Grace giggled as she told Lauren off.

I took Grace out into the yard in the sun, she pointed to the house across the road.

"What can you see Gracey?" I asked quietly.

"Baby 'ook" as I squinted I could see a blonde man holding a baby in his arms through the window. I looked at Grace wondering how the hell she could see all that way.

"Bells" I heard Lauren calling from inside the house.

"Yeah?" I set Grace down on the floor when we got to the kitchen again.

"Is it okay if Grace stays with us tonight? Mom and dad want to go out" her eyes were pleading, I couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes.

"That's fine. I hope you guys have fun" I held my hand out for Grace to hold, and I walked her out to Lauren's car.

When we were safely buckled up in the back seat, we waited for Lauren. Grace stared out of the window and waved at Emma and Tim.

Shortly after we started moving, she fell asleep. Her deep breaths sometimes accompanied with a little snore. Her blonde hair falling in ringlets around her face, her dark eyelashes fluttering.

And in that moment.. I wished she was mine.

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update guys! I've been ill and am slowly recovering! I'm also quite busy with college work at the moment so updates may be slow. But please be patient :]

Much love, Aimee x


End file.
